I Will Always Love You
by ChipettesChipmunksFan123
Summary: The others are out for the whole day, Alvin confesses his love for Brittany and how will she react? Alvin x Brittany one-shot.


It was the Perfect Day, it was 85 degrees outside, no clouds in the sky, and it was a light shade of blue.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave were out of the house for the whole day, which gave Alvin and Brittany alone time as Alvin and Brittany decided to go to on a picnic which they both found fascinating, Alvin had Brittany's head on his lap watching around the grass field which was full with many kinds of flowers.

They both smiled when they saw each other's eyes, Alvin's golden honey brown eyes staring at Brittany's light crystal blue eyes as the both smiled again and Brittany lifted her head from his lap and spoke up.

'' Oh, gosh, Alvin, it's such a beautiful day, don't you think?''

'' Oh, it is, Britt, almost as beautiful as you.'' Alvin said making her blush. '' _Did he just say that to me? does he have a crush on me?''_ Brittany thought.

'' Here, let's do a little trick.'' Brittany said grabbing grapes from a basket.

'' What is it?'' Alvin asked.

'' Catch.'' Britt replied. While throwing one grape in his mouth and swallowing it.

'' Wow, impressive.'' Brittany said in a -I'm-very-impressed-by-you look.

'' What do you say Brit? Alvin Seville had skill.'' He replied with a smirk.

'' Whatever, that was just luck.'' She had said.

'' Oh, yeah, try me again.'' He responded. She did as she was told , threw 1 grape directly to his mouth and ate it catching it with his mouth. She was impressed again.

'' See? Britt? I have skill'' He replied.

'' Whatever.'' She said giggling.

'' Here, catch.'' Alvin spoke up and grabbed a bunch of grapes like 5 and threw them to Brittany's face and she got angry and happy because of her giggling.

'' Alvin! you know I can't do that! my mouth isn't that wide!'' She yelled yet still giggling. He ran and ran while Brittany tried to catch up to him.

'' Too fast for you, Britt? '' he said laughing and running. '' Oh, this is nothing, just getting warmed up.'' She said with a smile started running faster until she lost him.

'' Alvin!? Alvin! Alvin, you know I hate it when you hide from me!'' She yelled. And stood standing looking around only moving her head and Alvin grabbed her waist and pulled himself on top of her.

'' Alvin! stop it! get off of me! people might see us!'' She giggled and said. '' No, plus, I like this.'' Alvin said calmly as She opened her eyes to what he said.'' Wait, Britt, get up, I need to tell you something.'' He said.

'' What is it?'' she asked worriedly. '' Well, Britt, here goes nothing. I always felt like this since I met you, well, I-I- like you.'' He said.

'' Oh, Alvin, I like you too, you're my best friend.'' She replied with a warm, bright smile. '' No! Brit! not like you, well, I-I love you.'' he said smiling which made her eyes wide open.

'' What? you l-l-love me?'' she said surprised. '' Well, by the reaction you just gave me, I'm guessing you're mad and don't love me back.'' he said with a frown and disappointed and walked away.

'' Wait! Alvin!'' Brittany exclaimed as she tackled him down on the grass.

'' What?'' he yelled.

'' I love you too.'' she said with tears in her eyes. '' You do?'' he asked smiling. '' Yeah, I really do.'' she replied with tears still forming in her eyes.

He wiped her tears with his paw and kissed her softly on the lips for a few 10 seconds and broke up apart as Alvin smiled which made Brittany smile and kissed again which turned passionately.

'' Oh, my gosh, Britt, I never thought you felt for me this way.'' He said smiling. '' Well, same thing for me, I never knew you felt like this for me.'' She responded.

'' What will the others think?'' She asked, smiling. '' Who cares? just as long as I have you in my life, I don't care what the world will think.'' He replied. '' Oh, Alvin...'' She said.

'' Oh, Brit...' He said. They kissed again, when they saw paparazzi like 5 people and they didn't care and decided to hide behind an oak tree and kissed more.

'' Oh, and Brit?'' He spoke up. '' Hmm?'' she replied.

'' I will always love you.'' he said very touching and grabbed her chin softly with his paw and kissed her sweet lips which tasted like cherries.

I'' _will always love you.''_ Those words were In Brittany's mind forever.

 **Yeah! this is my AXB one-shot I hope you like it, I'm writing another one called,'' A coincidental Miracle.'' Review!**


End file.
